


detonate, collapse, melt

by fireinmyveins



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alex Mercer is a Dirty Slut, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Background characters - Freeform, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Church Sex, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Desk Sex, Doctor Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Glasses kink, I apologize in advanced for that one, Introducing Dr. Alexander J. Mercer, Jealousy, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Naked Male Clothed Male, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex while Spooning, Sexual Roleplay, Shaun Hastings is a kinky fuck, Shower Sex, Shy Alex Mercer, Shyness, Spooning, StopDanaMercer2K16, Tentacle Sex, Trust me on this one, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, What has this world come too?, guess which has a marking kink???, more like food during sex, stop them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: just love me, love me, everywhich way you can (A collection of hopefully once-a-day nsfw drabbles for Shaun/Alex!)





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on my original stories!  
> Inner me: Do some smutty Shaunlex dribbles.
> 
> As you can see, my better judgement didn't win here.

> The rules are simple! One story per day based on each type of sexual activity. This is simply the index so you guys can learn which page will have each thing. Hope you guys like it.

1\. Cuddles (naked)  
2\. Kiss (naked)  
3\. First time  
4\. Masturbation  
5\. Blow job  
6\. Clothed getting off  
7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
8\. Skype sex  
9\. Against the wall  
10\. Doggy style  
11\. Dom/sub  
12\. Fingering  
13\. Rimming  
14\. 69  
15\. Sweet and passionate  
16\. In public place  
17\. On the floor  
18\. Morning lazy sex  
19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
20\. Your own kink  
21\. Shower sex  
22\. On the desk  
23\. Trying new position  
24\. Shy  
25\. With toys  
26\. Boring sex  
27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
28\. Role playing  
29\. With food  
30\. Whatever pleases you 


	2. 1. Cuddles (naked)

It surprised Shaun to learn just how _affectionate_ Alex was after sex. It was a contrast, where before he was teeth and passion and desperation he was later mellowness and clingyness.

Emphasis on clingyness.

Alex had his bare thigh between Shaun's legs, pressing his spent cock and one hand gripped his ass while the virus rested his face on the Brit's chest and made tired moaning noises. If it wouldnt cost him his life, Shaun would dare say Alex looked… cute, all mussed-up hair, sex-flushed cheeks and unwillingness to move.

"You're hot Mercer."  
"M'know."  
"I mean literally, you're hot. As in your body is a furnace."  
"M'know," again, this time with a nip to his skin.  
"Let go of me you giant octopus, I'm serious!" He was laughing.  
"You can grope me as much you like."  
"Fine then, just get this blanket out of the way before I die."

If the price to pay to hold a naked and vulnerable Alex Mercer was his suffocating body heat, Shaun would gladly take it.


	3. 2. Kiss (naked)

"Come here Shaun."

Alex's tongue was like his tentacles: agile, slick and able to curl in ways that made shivers run down his spine. But that could also be the cold from the AC against his wet skin. His mouth always tastes like it's been washed, minty and cold and refreshing, it's become a familiar taste, _like home_ he thinks.

Shaun moans into Alex's mouth, gripping his dark hair as the kiss becomes deeper. Biomass teases its way up the redhead's thigh, tightening around it and teasing the juncture where it meets his hip. Shaun sighs and pulls away, staring disapprovingly at the now naked virus as if Alex were a misbehaving pet.

"You have no self-control. Can't even wait."  
Alex's mouth curls into a catlike grin and the biomass continues its path, this time behind Shaun and teasing him. "What for, so I can get you out of your clothes again? It's easier this way. Now keep kissing me."


	4. 3. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is… really fluffy. Kinda ooc for Alex Mercer but bare with me.

It's not his _first first time_ like Dana teases him about. He's had sex, both of them have, with other people and each other he might add, but it's the first time Alex is like this.

Shaun take his sweet time prepping Alex (who doesn't need it), first using one finger and then gradually easing more in, like he's some sort of virgin. Kisses him and calls him all sorts of things that would generally warrant a punch to the face but only make the virus want him more. Alex's body feels like it's made solely of nerves, he's over the edge and it's the Brit's fault for knowing what's great and what's even better than that. When he slides in the virus' world turns to nothing but _too much not enough too good_ and _fuck Shaun please_ and _no one else only me only mine_ and he has to wonder if this is what being in love feels like.

Later Alex comes down from his post-coital high and pins Shaun down, stroking him to hardness and sliding the cock into himself with a moan of desire.

"You owe me a proper fucking Hastings. I expect this bed to break by the time we finish."  
"Aye aye sir."


	5. 4. Masturbation

**_Bath, Somerset, England_**  
A thumb rubs the leaking head of his cock, precum dribbling from it. No one is there but Shaun has to be quiet, you can never know with Assassins, and he entertains the fantasy that the other is with him and urging him to be quiet unless he wants to be caught. It's almost embarrassing. Like he's some sort of teenage boy again with his hand down his pants and aching because of a pretty mouth and haunting blue eyes and a twinge in his heart when Alex isn't with him. Fingers run over his taint and Shaun bucks his hips and gasps.

 

**_Manhattan, New York, USA_**  
The biomass is amazing as it fucks him, but never as good as the real deal. Dana is gone and Alex has one hand pumping his cock, the other pinching at his nipples. Would Shaun like to see him like this, face thrown on the pillows and mouth open as he shakes and fucks himself? He cries out, tightening his grip because he doesn't want to cum, wants to think that Shaun is sitting there and watching him with a wicked gleam while praising him for taking it all so good.

 

On different sides of the world, Shaun and Alex see bright colors and lights as they cum, each secretly missing the other and wishing they were there.


	6. 5. Blow job

Alex's cock left Shaun's lips with an obscene _pop!_ , a dribble of precum and spit on the head of it. The virus opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and glared at the smirking man.

"You're…the one on your knees so I-i… don't why you're smiling."  
"No reason. But what were you saying about my oral skills just a few minutes ago?"

Shaun motherfucking Hastings ladies and gentleman, was the prettiest living creature. When Alex didn't answer he began to lick the underside of his cock, paying special attention to the sensitive vein.

"Fuck! O-okay. You're am– _ahh_ –zing giving head. Happy?"  
"Mmm, not yet."  
"God dammit Hastings if you don't suck me off this instant…" Not a single thing. "Come on. Please Shaun."

He didn't answer again, because in that moment Alex's cock was down his throat. The virus bit his lip as he smiled in pleasure, knowing very well he'd soon cum. Maybe he didn't have to be so proud so often if it would get him this.


	7. 6. Clothed getting off

Grinding their cocks together with a desperate roll of their hips, Alex cursed how the jeans didn't cause enough of the delicious friction he needed as he rutted against Shaun. They barely had any time to meet, each on the run for different reasons, and their trysts were more often than not a hand down their pants and fevered kisses.

Neither of them had the patience for that today. They missed each other even if they would rather die than admit it.

Shaun fumbled with the front Alex's jeans, shoving his hand inside and jerking him off to completion. The Brit moaned into the brunet's ear as he came too, taking his hand out and licking their mixed cum.

"Missed you, you fuck," Alex said hoarsely. Shaun laughed into the curve of his sweaty neck, pressing his cum sticky lips there. "Me too."


	8. 7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)

"At least take the hoodie off."  
"No."

Shaun moved his hips in time to Alex's thrusts, trying and failing for the fourth time to untie his hands. It was a bit unnerving, his boyfriend riding his cock for all it was worth, kissing him deeply and fully dressed from the hips up while Shaun was bound and naked.

Not that he cared for long, because Alex felt amazingly warm and tight around him, and that took his mind off it. The virus made sweetest sounds that everyone could hear if he was just a bit louder, begging Shaun to fuck him deeper still.

Alex's hips suddenly stuttered as he came over the redhead's chest and stomach. With a moan he slid off Shaun's still hard cock and picked up his jeans.

"Are you kidding me!"  
"Sorry babe, gotta go."  
"Wha… Alex? Alex get back here! Alexander Jonathan Mercer untie me _now_!"


	9. 8. Skype sex

"That's it's, just slide it in all the way."  
"Fuck, m'so close."  
"You're so good for me Alex. Taking m-…"

Alex yelled in frustration as the image on his laptop froze. _Again_. He'd been so fucking close to cumming this time, everything had been going so smoothly. And Skype shat on him again.

At least this time he had a nice view of Shaun pumping his own cock. Alex tightened around the vibrator and wished he were with the Brit.

"Can you hear me Alex?"  
"Yep. Skype fucking you up too?"  
"Nngh, yeah. Fuck, at least it's with you lying ba-aaah-ck, all spread open for me."  
"Making the best of the situation, that's my Shaun." Alex grabbed the base of the vibrator and began to fuck himself with it. "Oooh shit! Ke-keep talking."

The video came back and the brunet was treated to Shaun, head thrown back and three fingers inside of himself while he jacked off. His hair was amiss and his glasses on the tip of his nose as a stream of praises left his mouth— _so good Alex, so good for me_. Once more (but this time neither was coherent enough to care) Skype froze, but this time with the image of Shaun's cum splattered chest and cock, three fingers in his ass, and it was enough for Alex to cum too.

"Hey bro I wanted to see if _oh my fucking god!_ "  
"Dana!"  
"Wow. Congrats on the dick, Alex."  
"DANA!"


	10. 9. Wall sex

Alex could feel Shaun's arms shake with their combined weight and he was glad for the support the wall offered them. It'd be a mood breaker for them to fall down while the redhead fucked his ass so nicely. Alex reached for the pipes above them both, feeling them bend under his grip, and fucked himself on Shaun's cock.

"I'm almost there. Fuck Sh-shaun, just a bit more."

With a sharp thrust, the virus' head hit the pipe with a loud sound, even making a little cut on his forehead. Shaun stopped and (dammit!) slid out of him.

"Shit! Alex are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's nothing. See it's healed now," and in fact the cut was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Come on, let's get back to what we were doing."  
"Sorry Alex, but I just… the mood kinda died there."  
"I can fix that."

The Brit didn't have time to react as Alex pinned him to the same wall, a slick tendril of biomass sliding into him and silencing any protests he could've had.


	11. 10. Doggy style

"Best view ever, you know that Shaun?"  
"Less talking and more fucking."  
"How can I? You're just perfect like this, on your hands and knees and spread open for me."

Alex leant over Shaun's sweat-slick back, laughing into the curve of his neck and tugging at his hair. He could feel every muscle in the Brit's body tense up as Alex thrust into him slowly.

"Really, you're gorgeous. And so fucking tight."  
Shaun groaned. "Alex this isn't the time for conversa-oh!"

More laughter, this time accompanied by the shake of Shaun's arms when his prostate was hit. Alex bit at his shoulders and began rocking his hips. The movement of his cock inside of the tight ass felt better than anything. Unable to hold back, Alex whimpered and spread Shaun's legs and started a pace of shallow but quick thrusts.

Alex braced one hand on the bed and wrapped the other around Shaun's leaking cock, jerking it and making him buck into it and tighten his ass, actively trying to push back to meet his thrusts. The virus groaned, and the Brit let out an embarrassing whimper as he came over their sheets.

Shaun was the first to react. "You're still hard."  
"Oh yeah, it's okay."  
"No, I'll deal with that," the redhead grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to the head of Alex's cock. "It's only fair, after all."


	12. 11. Dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY HAVE I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE DOM!SHAUN BECAUSE I DO I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. LET THIS MAN WRECK ALEX MECER'S ASS IDK LET HIM STEP ON THE BOY'S FACE
> 
> This was so much fun to do. Also, this Alex's [cock ring/nipple clamps](http://www.bondara.co.uk/nipple-clamps-and-cock-ring-harness)

The pressure of the clamps made Alex's nipples a deep shade of red, contrasting the deathly pale of his skin. Shaun admired it from his own place on a chair: the thin chain attached to each clamp, which ran down to a silver cock ring that looked ever so nice on Alex. It was a nice gift that matched the black ball gag currently keeping the brunet's mouth occupied and silencing his moans and sobs as the fucking machine had its way with him at a (painfully) slow and steady pace.

Really this was how Alex looked best. Shaun loved him in all his forms: concentrated on his work, fierce and deadly in a fight, how he'd look the rare moments he offered a smile or during the afterglow of sex. But _this_ Alex, oh this was his favorite one. Wrecked, obedient and absolutely his.

"We haven't had time to ourselves for a while, have we love?" And Alex's eyes widened as the Brit ran his leather crop over his collarbones and neck, wildly shaking his head and making his unruly curls fly, silently pleading _yes, oh god, yes_. 

Shaun knelt in front him, pulled the ball-gag off and kissed his lips.

"Color?"  
"Green, you idiot."  
"Excuse me?" Shaun's smile couldn't be wider.  
"Sorry." And Alex's look turned so innocent, so _unassuming_. "Green, sir."

They were gonna have so much fun.


	13. 12. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual masturbation (via fingering and jacking off!). Because why not? Both are thirsty assholes.

Their mouths are so close that Shaun thinks of closing the gap between them with a filthy kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue and _wanting_. He moans when Alex curls his fingers in a little harder, and to spite the virus he rubs his own thumb over the other's perineum. Alex's glares and bites at his neck, but it's playful, with no malice to it.

Shaun thanks the heavens he slicked his fingers up again with more of that weird lube that Alex is obsessed with ( _‘it smells amazing Shaun’ ‘we're going to give it a different use you know’_ ). It’s a tight fit, slick and warm around his fingers and the brunet likes to tighten just so, knowing that it gets to Shaun, what it does to him knowing that he makes the virus feel that way.

Alex presses their foreheads together, tells him how he loves to hear the low keens that Shaun makes. The Brit speeds up, leaning in to bite at a nipple and muffle his moans as the fingers press in again. Alex bucks against him, free hand scrabbling for purchase, to be grounded. Both grasp the other's cocks— and laugh, something about it is amusing or maybe they're just too far gone to care— and pump slowly, leaning in to finally kiss, watching each other unravel at the seams and see who comes first from just three fingers in them.


	14. 13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent guys! It's still Christmas here and preparing for Three Kings Day kept me busy. Today I'm gonna post all the other drabbles I've missed out on, so don't worry.
> 
> Not my best one so far, but it proved to be hard to make it quick.

Alex would never learn not to make a bet with Shaun. Especially is said bet was about his boyfriend's oral skills.

Shaun nipped at the pale flesh of Alex's ass, laying a soft kiss to an already healing mark there. He idly mused of taking a picture, there was something of a work of art in the way the virus looked, with his back arched and his shaking legs spread as Shaun ate him out. Like a Renaissance painting except more primal, _carnal_.

With his face buried in pillows, Alex did his best not to moan. He tore at pillows with his teeth and even bit his tongue until he tasted copper, the sheets staining red when the Brit kissed the rim of his ass. A slow lick made him let out a choked sort of moan— he would not loose this bet. Said tongue circled his rim and slowly eased it's way in, torturously. 

_Don't do it Alex. You can't moan. Just think of something else… not Shaun, or his mouth, or how good this feels…_

Despite that, he thrust his hips back so he could get more of the warm muscle inside. With a soft laugh, Shaun grabbed his plump ass (and finally prompted a moan from the brunet) and stuck his tongue in further. Alex was a panting mess, rutting against the sheets to get more friction to his leaking cock.

"Fine, you win. I get it, I get it– oh fuck! Please do that again."

Best bet ever, Shaun thought. Everyone's a winner here.


	15. 14. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross boys need to stop

It was hard to give a proper blowjob when you were getting an equally fantastic one in return. Especially when said person giving you a blowjob kept swinging their hips temptingly, giving a great view of their ass.

Or at least it was hard for Shaun, who kept pulling away from Alex's cock as he groaned with each swipe of a tongue. The brunet hollowed his cheeks as he took more of Shaun's cock, his fingers massaging his taint and adding more pleasure.

Alex pulled away and laughed from between his legs. "Too much for you?"  
"What? No, this is nothing. Y-you're gonna have to work harder than that."  
"I'll take that suggestion." And he took Shaun into his mouth as fast as he could without choking, until the head of his cock reached the back of his throat.

Shaun might have (aka _absolutely_ ) moaned like a whore. And thrust so hard he heard Alex gag, which he rightfully deserved.

Trying to concentrate, Shaun slid his hands over every inch of Alex's firm skin and took his cock back into his mouth, licking the underside of it, teasing a sensitive vein. This time the virus moaned and thrust his hips a little, stopping from flicking his tongue over the slit of Shaun's shaft.

It would go on like this, each trying to one-up the other until they came down their throats. And if Shaun greedily drank all the cum, or if Alex moaned and begged for more, or maybe if they cuddled up to each other post clean up— well that was just how it worked for them.


	16. 15. Sweet and passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex self-loathes and Shaun is head over heels for this stupid virus. Someone help my boys please

Alex hated this.

He hated the intimacy that came with having Shaun look at him like he was something else (like he was special or _perfect_ ), with the deep kisses that would've taken the brunet's breath away if he needed to really breath and with being held like he was precious and breakable. Alex liked sex, he liked having it with Shaun because it didn't possess any complications. In and out, only the fun type of mess and it was over. No deep meaningful talks. Just a cock deep inside of his ass and rough kisses all over his body.

So why did Shaun act like this now? Fucking was natural for them, always a display of dominance full of teeth and nails and marking, and this wasn't that. Alex laughed whenever they fucked, high off the feeling. Now he trembled, keened, gripping for something to ground him as Shaun thrusted into him slowly. Even being fingered was something they didn't need with the virus, but today Shaun had taken his sweet time with a lazy smile, three fingers making Alex gasp and arch his back off the bed with touches to his prostate.

Shaun tugged his hair, kissed his neck and shoulders and mumbled meaningless praise ( _‘you're gorgeous y'know?’_ and he wasn't. He wasn't gorgeous, wasn't special or perfect). Alex thrusted back, rougher than the redhead's languid pace that made him feel everything. Shaun grabbed his cock and pumped the shaft slowly, looking at him with adoration (he didn't deserve it, he didn't want it, he wasn't worth the sweet affection, he wasn't worth it). It sent sparks flying up his spine, builds up that feeling isn't his stomach that's been bothering him since Shaun offered that gentle smile, and Alex decides to go with it.

He sobs when he comes, the sensation of his orgasm exploding through him, but he refused to listen to his body and closes his eyes. He didn't want to see Shaun's expression, the worship in his eyes when he came inside of Alex.

The Brit kissed his sweaty curls and mumbled something into his head, incomprehensible but Alex could've sworn the word ‘you’ was there and something that sounded weirdly like dove…

_Oh crap._


	17. 16. In public place

"We're going to get caught!"  
Alex smirked and tugged Shaun's belt off. "That's part of the fun."

And yeah, Shaun would admit to a mild exhibitionist streak in him. But that would work if they were, say, indoors and fucking against a window. Not outside on a wall of the Church of Santa Maria, which would've been a ticket to hell if Alex believed in it and if Shaun didn't know any better.

With a triumphant sound, Alex let Shaun's cock free of his trousers and pants and did the same to himself. Silencing Shaun with a wet kiss, he wrapped both their cocks in a tentacle biomass, which the Brit noticed was oddly warm and wet.

"I'll be quick."  
"I- Alex n-no… _fuck_ , I'm serio- _ohh_ -us. Mercer! Some-someone is going to hear us!"  
"They'll hear us if you keep making those pretty sounds of yours. Come here and kiss me."

Basic instincts- 1, Shaun Hastings- 0. It didn't take much to convince him anyway, especially when the biomass tightened and loosened as it jerked them off. Alex lifted Shaun, so his legs were wrapped around the brunet's waist, and greedily attacked his chest, paying special attention to the pink nipples. 

Alex suddenly pulled away with a wicked grin as a three people— Americans, Shaun noted with a surge of panic, two girls and a guy— walked dangerously close to where they hid. The tip biomass wrapped around his cock, teasing his urethra and making him gasp. 

"You're a dirty cheat, Alex." Shaun grabbed Alex's ass, digging his fingers into the skin as he bit down on his neck.  
"Don't hear you complaining."

* * *

**_BONUS_**  
"Hey Lucy, Baby's acting up."  
The blond assassin pursed her lips as she saw Ezio's memory desynchronize all of a sudden and turn into a mess of static and code with bits of other memories showing up in between. "It's never done this before."  
"And it's not just the Animus. Look here."

Shaun gestured at his computer, which showed the same as the Animus. Lucy and Rebecca shared a confused look.

"That there. It looks like binary code. Odd. You don't think it's Juno do you?"

Desmond walked up to the historian as the girl's went off to discuss what was going on. "Hey, where did you go off today, Shaun? I couldn't find you."  
"Oh. Nowhere in particular, just sightseeing."

01000011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01111010 01111010 01101111 00111111 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 00100001 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110000 01111001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01111001 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [to understand the code](http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/)
> 
>  
> 
> Shaun and Alex desecrate a wall of the _Chiesa di Santa Maria Assunta_ , a church in Monteriggioni.


	18. 17. On the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? AN UpDATE? WELL DAMN
> 
> I'm back. I swear. I'm back you guys.

They’re never doing it on the floor again, Shaun thinks, when he wakes in the morning in a pool of come, sticky and sore and _bruised_ as Alex grins smugly, reminding him of last night.

* * *

A moan was pulled from Shaun as Alex's biomass pinned his wrists down while he held his legs, tracing small circles into the warm thighs as he plunged his cock in and out of him, fucking him hard into the floor. Cries and whimpers and moans dripped from their lips as pleasure shot up them, their moves clumsy and unrefined.  
 Alex nibbled on Shaun's lower lip as the Brit moaned, chuckling when he tried to meet his thrusts. Another time he would've teased him a bit more, but Shaun desperately slamming back down on his cock with every thrust didn't exactly encourage him to tease. No, tonight wasn't a night for that.

Shaun's moans were broken off, and Alex panted out his name. He was the first to cum, his body tensing as he did, one hand digging into the floor and the other gripping the biomass the crept from Alex's back, hard enough to make the virus gasp and give wild thrusts into the Brit's wet heat. He knows the floorboards are biting into his lover's skin, and that he’s going to have a crick in his neck for a week, maybe longer because Alex held him down a bit too hard but _fuck_ if it isn't worth it when Shaun looked delicious arching that way. Alex felt insanely lucky to have him. He came afterwards, hard, biting down on his lip and rolling his eyes back and placing one hand on the floor to claw at it, hard enough to feel the wood peel beneath his nails.

“Okay?” Alex asked, both hands now firmly placed on the floor, after he's sure that Shaun can breathe again. “I'm fine. But you fucked me too hard into the floor, you arse.” Shaun laughed, craning his neck to look over his shoulders. “I think I have rug burns in my back. And there isn't even a rug.”  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize, just make it up to me."

Alex smiled. "And how do I do that, like this?" And he slipped out Shaun, kissing his way to between his legs with a laugh.


	19. 18. Lazy morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh why is this so… ugh

Sunlight dances through Alex's curls, dyeing them from black to brown against Shaun's fingers. This is his favorite time of the day, when the world's between sleep and wake, the dawn's light tinged purple and orange and creeping into the tiny room by the cracks on the blinds. The effect is disjointed, like seeing colors through fractals or a cracked mirror, but it works for them. It makes Alex look good— as if he doesn't _always_ look good—, all of him, especially when he lies bare underneath Shaun. Hell, his cock is almost… pretty. Flushed pink at the head, the rest of his shaft only a slightly deeper shade of lily-white than the rest of his body. Dark hairs curl around the base, but Shaun can see one or two a golden-blonde color, just before trailing upward to his navel.

Alex is always slow on the few mornings he sleeps, so this is no different. His hips are sluggish against Shaun's, rolling in slow circles and their cocks are slick, leaking and the Brit almost wants to grab them both and jerk them off but he likes the way Alex moves against him. There's precum leaking on their stomachs, it's sticky and frankly kinda gross but Shaun doesn't care as much when Alex makes _those_ little sounds and hugs him.

"Your hair is sticking up," he says with a little laugh and it's his way of saying ‘I love you’.  
"It is, isn't it? Your fault for messing it like this."

Shaun throws a leg around Alex's waist and adds more pressure to their grinding, admiring how much darker his cock is against the brunet's, his with the little freckles on the shaft he knows his lover always kisses. Embarrassingly quickly, Alex sighs and moans as they cum together. He rubs the tip of his nose against Shaun's and laughs, reaching down to their cocks to tease them gently, all tired and flushed and it should be criminal for someone to look so _pretty_ covered in cum.

"Good morning," he whispers and the rest of the world can fucking wait for him because he's _not_ getting up any time soon.


End file.
